Dr. Puzz
Dr. Puzz is a supporting character who serves as an ally in Yooka-Laylee series. She was once a research scientist employed at Quack Corp and an associate of Dr. Quack until Quack Corp was acquired by Hivory Towers. Sometime after the buyout, Dr. Quack stole all of Dr. Puzz's research and left her without a job. She now helps Yooka and Laylee on their adventure as a form of payback against her former colleague. In Yooka-Laylee, Dr. Puzz can be found in all of the game's worlds, providing Yooka and Laylee a unique transformation in each one through the use of the D.N.Ray. The D.N.Ray requires a Mollycool to function, one of which can also be found hidden in each world. She reappears in ''Yooka-Laylee and the Impossible Lair'' helping the Yooka and Laylee once again by providing a state change for Wild Web Woods. She is also the creator of Checkmate, a robot that acts as a checkpoint. Name Origin "Dr. Puzz" is a play-on-words combining "doctor," her profession, and "octopus," her species. Appearance Dr. Puzz is a scientist that became human/octopus hybrid after a mishap with her D.N.Ray. According to the ''Yooka-Laylee'' Art Book, it is unknown which half of her, octopus or human, is her original form. She has blue eyes and black eyelashes with the top portion of her head colored violet. On her face are freckles. She wears a large fish bowl on her head that contains water and a goldfish swimming around. Surrounding the bottom of her head are six short tendrils, and she has four red octopus tentacles, two of which are coming out of the sleeves of her dingy, white laboratory coat. The coat itself is coated in multicolored blotches. Under her lab coat, she wears a yellow tight top that has a black skull on the front, along with black tights. Personality Dr. Puzz is kind-hearted and eager to help the duo. Being the inventor of the D.N.Ray, she is a fairly skilled scientist and engineer. However, she also appears to have an absent-minded streak, since most of her transformations never seem to go quite as expected. She is also incredibly optimistic, as she doesn't seem to be bothered by her newly-mutated form, nor does she acknowledge Laylee's insults toward her. She harbors a large amount of hostility towards Dr. Quack after his betrayal. Quotes Entire Conversation Location Yooka-Laylee * Tribalstack Tropics: Next to Duke's Temple, close to the area with the Plant Bulbs. * Glitterglaze Glacier: Under Glittertrio Towers. * Moodymaze Marsh: Around Moodymaze Lagoon by Rextro's Arcade game. * Capital Cashino: In the area behind the Vendi near the entrance. * Galleon Galaxy: By the island covered with rocks on a raft, which drifts toward the Lightspeed House once activated. Yooka-Laylee and the Impossible Lair Gallery Artwork Dr.Puzz.png|Dr. Puzz in the main boxart Concept Art Dr.PuzzConcept.png|Dr. Puzz concept art Dr._Puzz_Concept_Art_Digital_Artbook_Manual.png|Concept Art as seen in the manual YookaLaylee_DrPuzz.jpg|Model of Dr. Puzz Screenshots Dr.PuzzSnow.jpeg download (4).png|Dr Puzz as seen in the Character Trailer Trivia * Dr. Puzz was designed by Ed Bryan, who also designed Mumbo Jumbo and Roysten the Goldfish in the Banjo-Kazooie series. **The goldfish in her fishbowl is likely an allusion to Roysten, which was Banjo's goldfish in Banjo-Kazooie. **The skull on Dr. Puzz's shirt might also allude to her Banjo-Kazooie counterpart, Mumbo. * Dr. Puzz is the first human NPC in Yooka-Laylee, with Shovel Knight being the second assuming he is human. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters Category:Transformations Category:Characters in the Royal Stingdom